<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［Gotham］［谜鹅］Strangers by ShayeYKuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827208">［Gotham］［谜鹅］Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns'>ShayeYKuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奥斯瓦尔德心中有片迷雾，他在其间徘徊寻找，直到他在街上碰见一个陌生人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［Gotham］［谜鹅］Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*分级∶NC-17<br/>*cp向∶Nygmobbleppt/谜鹅<br/>*tv背景，512后的未来，某日</p><p>*谜鹅有交往设定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      奥斯瓦尔德和一个陌生人拉扯着，从空无一人的大厅一路跌跌撞撞挪进他的房间。<br/>
陌生人在进入房门的那一刻后脚跟一顶，借力关上卧室门。他的手在奥斯瓦尔德腰上虚晃，始终没有亲密握下去。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德狠狠揪住对方绿色的西服外套，扯着领子急不可耐地想脱下它。陌生人的呼吸飘过自己的脸颊和脖颈，呼吸间充满热度。对性的渴望像干柴禾中的火苗越烧越旺，点燃二人全身。<br/>
      陌生人低头去捕捉奥斯瓦尔德白皙的脖颈，鼻尖与他的皮肤只有咫尺之差。“我希望这不会太快。”陌生人顺着奥斯瓦尔德撕扯的方向脱下外套。<br/>
      “完全不会。”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德退后一步走出亲密区，他不喜欢不熟悉的人靠的很近。陌生人很聪明地理解了，于是他选择试探着伸出手。<br/>
      指尖停在奥斯瓦尔德的衣扣上，矮个子男人的领结和外套早就不翼而飞，他身上只剩下一件剪裁得体的白衫。<br/>
      “可以吗？”陌生人问。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德像贵族一样点点头。于是对方解开衣扣，手指缓慢贴上对方胸口的肌肤，轻柔的划过胸膛。然后陌生人往前靠近，占据奥斯瓦尔德周围小小一块空间。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德呼吸短暂急促——这很好，说明他喜欢那样。于是陌生人继续在危机四伏的区域探索，小心不触到到对方的逆鳞。<br/>
      他潜意识明白，他现在是走在刀尖上，那怕脑中朦胧一片，他也对面前的男人有个大概认识:那个黑发尖鼻子男人很危险。<br/>
      而那个危险的人再次狠狠扯住他的衣领。“脱了，快点。”他恶狠狠地说，“不要让我等。”</p><p> </p><p>          奥斯瓦尔德是在街上撞见了这个陌生人。<br/>
      自从……不知道什么时候，奥斯瓦尔德早就记不清，也许是某次爆炸后他再一次逃出生天开始，奥斯瓦尔德隐约发觉生活好像不对劲。<br/>
      他生活里的一切像突然盖上一层白布，布后藏的东西他始终找不到，就像拉上窗帘后看不见外面的景色。白布在风中呼啦飘动，他抓不住。<br/>
      他走进客厅会感觉到空旷，茶几电视沙发待在该呆的位置上，但奥斯瓦尔德认为它们不该出现在那。他走进卧室会感到冷和陌生，一切家具都没有变动，但他想不起来保险柜里的首饰是哪来的。<br/>
      而当他走进厨房，这感觉就像是走进水里，周围一切都与现实脱离。家里充满谜团。灶台上是他从来不会用的厨具，一口奶锅扔在水池，那像是小女生才会用的玩意。碗柜里是式样不一的餐具，他打开橱柜还会看见一排罗列得整整齐齐的调味瓶，冰箱里有芝士。<br/>
奥斯瓦尔德走到窗边——他同样疑惑自己什么时候买了印着浅绿色花纹的窗帘，这东西简直是对他审美的一种挑战——他看向窗外头，思路却一头撞上一堵墙，像撞上一堵用果冻堆起来的墙，碰上后大脑一阵颤动。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德下死决心要让生活回到正轨，虽然他连生活是否脱轨都不清楚。<br/>
      他一阵头痛，怎么修正？问题在哪？奥斯瓦尔德呼吸，他不知道他要找的是什么，但他就下意识觉得要去寻找，好像他失去的是稀世之宝。<br/>
      也或者找到一块什么东西然后把那该死的虚无堵上。<br/>
      于是他上街——同样没有原因，他总是莫名想上街。也许是有原因，但那个理由也像盖在白布下，遥不可及。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德在街上随意晃荡，此时还是白天，街上的行人依旧悠哉，藏在乌云后的光线很容易让人忽略角落的阴暗。奥斯瓦尔德不受控制走上了步行街，穿过人声鼎沸的街道和小巷，身后紧紧跟着保镖。<br/>
      他随着思绪漫无目的走，晃荡到一家餐厅，餐厅里面冷冷清清，但是街对面反而吵吵闹闹——那里有家西点屋，不少女孩围在那里叽叽喳喳。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德不喜欢甜食，他不明白自己为什么要跑到空气满是甜味的地方受罪，但他就是觉得想要来，像有人冥冥中扯着线牵引他，控制他，奥斯瓦尔德厌恶这个。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德眼神四下游走，意外看见街对面站着一个人。那个高个子呆呆站在街对面的橱窗前，违和地混在一群女生中间，他穿着深绿色的西装带着黑色的圆帽，架着眼镜，眼睛盯着玻璃窗。<br/>
      他看起来像是那种在厨房和甜食中悠然自得的人，奥斯瓦尔德脑子里莫名其妙蹦出这个想法。<br/>
      路人从橱窗里发现了奥斯瓦尔德——玻璃上正倒映着那个面色不善的男人赤裸裸的视线。他回过了头，两人目光交接。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德猝不及防对上对方的眼睛，然后大脑停顿一瞬，路人有双很漂亮的眼睛，看起来精明又冷静，视线中像藏着头饥渴又足智的野兽。<br/>
      不，那只是一双很普通的眼睛，藏在厚厚的镜片后面。但没有理由他就是觉得很好看。<br/>
      对上视线像有阵狂风吹过，虽然吹不散他现在脑中的一团浓雾，但却足够让他忘却疑惑一瞬暂停寻找了。<br/>
      他想要那双看起来很致命的眼睛。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德忽然明白这个路人也有和他一样的问题，他也在试图找到掀开那些该死白布的方法，他们很相似。<br/>
      路人眨眨眼，似乎在寻找对面这个同样陌生的人直勾勾盯着自己的理由，但思考似乎遭遇挫折，他没有想出来。他看着那个矮个子路人的眼神，隐约发现自己想要些什么。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德动动嘴唇，却不知道要说什么，在大街上大喊实在有伤大雅，于是他只是抬起头，暗示地给了对方一个眼神，对方再次眨眼，然后眉毛一挑。<br/>
      高个子男人从街对面走了过来，来到了奥斯瓦尔德面前。</p><p> </p><p>      现在他们站在奥斯瓦尔德的房间里，专注于相互触碰。<br/>
      指腹在光滑的胸膛上摩挲，简单但是充满情欲的触碰，除了激发自身渴望外别无其他目的。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德仰躺在大床上，看着陌生人丢下绿色外衣爬上床。身上笼罩一片阴影，但奥斯瓦尔德出乎意料不反感。<br/>
陌生人——他说他叫爱德华，现在还叫陌生人有些奇怪了——爱德华正爱抚着奥斯瓦尔德的乳尖，然后五指挪动，沿着腹部往下再往下。奥斯瓦尔德哼一声，挪挪身子把臀部贴近对方身体。<br/>
      “润滑在旁边抽屉。”奥斯瓦尔德的声音很低，没有什么感情。<br/>
爱德华乖乖拉开抽屉，他一眼看见了润滑剂，枪支，以及一个雪茄盒。雪茄盒下面露出安全套的一角。<br/>
      爱德华把雪茄盒拿出来放在床头柜上，拿出安全套，然后是润滑液。他按照奥斯瓦尔德的指示掰开润滑液盖子，这瓶似乎是全新的，看起来买回来很久但一直都没有机会用。<br/>
      爱德华挤满润滑液体的手指探向对方，浅浅伸进一根手指，奥斯瓦尔德又哼一声。手法很粗鲁，有点生疏，但是似乎又很矛盾地知道该怎么做。<br/>
      “第一次和男人做爱？”黑头发男人突然发问。爱德华眨眼。<br/>
      “不，我……”爱德华突然卡壳，似乎走进短暂的混乱，“有……不对，好像没有。”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德翻白眼，没有多问。他发现这个人其实和自己一样，但具体哪里一样他又说不上来，他就是在对方支支吾吾时那一瞬突然理解了对方所想。<br/>
      他们做了下去。身体随着时间流逝慢慢贴近，接受对方身上熟悉又模糊的热度。每一次触碰像无形的电流滑过全身，奥斯瓦尔德头皮发麻，而爱德华急促呼吸。<br/>
      他能听见爱德华的呼吸声，然后他看见对方的脸凑近，试图亲吻他。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德受到惊吓猛的扭过头。“别！”他躲开对方的脸，爱德华自知越线退了回去。<br/>
      操，他在想什么。奥斯瓦尔德头一回觉得自己找这个路人当一夜情对象的决定是错误的。<br/>
      “如果你不想被割掉舌头，”奥斯瓦尔德用力扯住爱德华的头发——这家伙的头发该死的柔顺，“给我管好你的嘴。”然后他松手，留下对方在那惊异眨眼。<br/>
      “好吧，抱歉。”爱德华过了一会才说，“我也不知道我怎么了。一时糊涂。”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德哼一声，于是被打断的事情又得以继续。</p><p> </p><p>            当爱德华伸进两个手指时，奥斯瓦尔德觉得这一切似乎难以忍受。对方另一只手揉捏着他的臀部，看起来悠然自得。奥斯瓦尔德踢了爱德华一脚，没有用力。<br/>
      “快点！”奥斯瓦尔德命令的声音还夹杂着气音。<br/>
      于是爱德华拔出手指，当他挺身进入时奥斯瓦尔德发出一声低低的呻吟，伸手去抚慰自己。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德努力不去思考，试着去专注于对方身上的热度，感受肌肤的碰撞。许久未尝的性爱对他来说就像一记猛烈的火花。奥斯瓦尔德被冲入大海。<br/>
      耳朵仿佛能听见潮起潮落的声音，就像哥谭湾的浪花扑打岸边留下的余音。他们在热度中下沉，下沉，直至一个熟悉的深处。<br/>
      一切像是被包裹进温暖的水中。奥斯瓦尔德不去细想对方的神情，他闭上眼睛只听着爱德华偶尔的呻吟。<br/>
      时针转动着，一切热与快意在诺大的卧室里无声发酵。<br/>
      最后他们冲出水面，那一瞬像时间暂停后一道白光点亮，潮水快速退去。</p><p> </p><p>       他们躺在奥斯瓦尔德的大床上，慢慢让呼吸回到正常的频率。<br/>
      “刚才真是不错。”爱德华在安静中开口。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德嗯哼一声表示同意。<br/>
      “我想我们该就这样躺一会。”<br/>
      “随便你。”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德转过身，看着爱德华从床的一侧挪近他，他一僵，最后在对方热度贴近脸的时候放松下来。<br/>
      谁知道爱德华突然间伸手过来，摸上了奥斯瓦尔德的肌肤，像一对恶心情侣会做的那样。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德像触电一样弹开：“操！你他妈在干什么！我不是说过不要......”<br/>
      但他的话戛然而止——爱德华居然亲吻自己，舌头浅浅伸进他的嘴里，奥斯瓦尔德发现自己居然不觉得恶心，但他还是给了爱德华一手肘把他俩强行分开。<br/>
      “你简直有病。”奥斯瓦尔德在爱德华的吸气声中骂道。<br/>
      他们还是离得很近，近到可以呼吸同一片空气，身体之间只有几厘米的距离。只是空气里的灼热已经渐渐散去。<br/>
      他躺在床上一动不动，爱德华自知越界不再说话。他们不约而同选择让这段尴尬的时间就这样流逝过去。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德发觉有种奇怪的爱意在房间内游荡，他很清楚，这不过是一场性爱后的余韵，很常见也很快会消失。但是他长久空置的心底居然对着陌生爱意有着小小的渴求。<br/>
      过一会奥斯瓦尔德发现爱德华好像睡着了，没被镜片遮挡的双眼此时紧闭，呼吸平稳。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德悄悄的往后挪开给两人中间留下划清界限的空白，然后翻了个身，把后背朝向陌生人，也闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>      奥斯瓦尔德看见自己站在卧室里。<br/>
      然后他走进了客厅。<br/>
      浓稠的白雾四处飘散铺满整个房间，空气里弥漫着熟悉的甜味，闻起来像是蛋糕。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德试探地伸出脚，结果发现自己身体不能听他使唤，他向前走，每一步都自然有力，仿佛知道目标在哪。<br/>
      他拐进了厨房，一切都更熟悉了，所有的都像是他身体的一部分。一个人，奥斯瓦尔德看见一个人站在厨房里。<br/>
      那个人在......他妈的在他的厨房做饭？这简直荒唐彻底。奥斯瓦尔德想愤怒地咆哮，但显然他没法控制自己说话。<br/>
      “早上好，奥兹。”那个人翻动锅铲。声音听起来像钟鸣。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德大脑嗡嗡响，思绪像棉花膨胀开，他看不清——或者说记不起那个人的脸。<br/>
      “你在做什么？”奥斯瓦尔德听见自己问。<br/>
      “薄煎饼。”他说着一边将锅里的东西铲进餐盘，蜂蜜的香味飘进奥斯瓦尔德鼻腔，“咖啡在餐桌上。”<br/>
      这感觉居然像家。奥斯瓦尔德心中一阵绞痛，这像是他可以拥有的东西。于是他不受控走出厨房，去拿那杯咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>      下一秒他睁眼发现自己在沙发上，靠着一个人的肩膀。<br/>
      他不知道是谁，但是只觉得安全而熟悉。那个人的热度通过紧贴的身体传过来。这像肌肉记忆一样熟悉自然，他可以毫无芥蒂地去靠在对方身上而不用担心会被暗地捅刀。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德能闻到对方身上的稀薄火药味，还有哥谭深夜特有的清凉，像是刚出门回来。奥斯瓦尔德猜对了，因为他扭头看见对方在数着钱。<br/>
      所以那是个罪犯，和自己一样。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德眨眼，听见自己鼓动的心跳。他停滞在这一分这一秒，心里萌生出不想离开的欲望。<br/>
      脑海中的空白像被刷上色彩，一切再也不是非黑即白的概念。<br/>
      “奥兹。”那个人是这样叫他的。不是芭芭拉·基恩那种故作亲密的叫法，而是一种更温柔的......除了他母亲只有一个人会这样叫他，而那个人......<br/>
      他再一次什么都不知道，什么都记不起来。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德呼吸，感觉空气居然灼热的刺痛——他们还在客厅里吗？不，奥斯瓦尔德听到一阵爆炸声。带着高飚的肾上腺素和肆意舒畅的大笑，奥斯瓦尔德的耳膜一阵一阵的疼痛。<br/>
      然后是天旋地转，奥斯瓦尔德猛的在寂静中睁开眼睛。他醒了。</p><p> </p><p>      他做梦了？奥斯瓦尔德蹩紧眉头试着去回忆，但是那个梦境像流水一样溜走，只剩下那种可怕的空寂，像缺失的拼图到手后又失去。<br/>
      空虚感又悄然而至，一如既往。困惑和恍惚再一次包围奥斯瓦尔德，这很不对。焦虑愤怒油然而起，奥斯瓦尔德不喜欢这种感觉，他移动视线去转移自己的注意力。<br/>
      天花板没什么变化，吊顶左侧那个小小的弹孔还在那，那是他朝手下发火时留下的。沿着看过去是天花板一角，没什么特别之处，连蜘蛛网也看不到。下来是墙壁，上面有一道蝙蝠标刺出的划痕。<br/>
      旁边是衣柜，里面有一根不知道是谁的棍子，说是棍子不如说像拐杖，前头有个弯弯的柄，整体金色。奥斯瓦尔德不明白它为什么会出现在自己的柜子里，也想不起它是属于谁的。但每次他拿起来疑惑一秒，转头就会忘。<br/>
      最后奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛扫向床头柜，他看见了自己的雪茄盒，爱德华拿出来后忘记把它放回抽屉里了。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德像看见救命稻草一样起身抓住烟盒——此刻他真的非常非常需要烟草来麻痹自己。<br/>
      他熟练地剪开雪茄，摸出抽屉里的打火机缓慢点上，一切行动都安安静静。直到眼前淡淡的烟雾升起来，后头的人依旧在睡。<br/>
      他享受着吸烟的每一秒。他想不懂自己为什么会放弃吸烟，明明这是一个多好的解压方式，现在没有人阻止自己去吸了，他可以肆意妄为——等等，他为什么会认为有人阻止自己去吸烟？谁敢阻止他吸烟？<br/>
      妈的。奥斯瓦尔德又是一阵烦躁。他的大脑现在就像一块他妈的蛋糕，有一块被吃掉了但是他找不到是谁吃掉了又为什么吃掉。<br/>
      “......你这是在抽烟吗？”身边的被子动了，爱德华睁开眼睛闻闻空气。哦该死的他醒了，奥斯瓦尔德下意识把烟按灭在床头柜的烟灰缸上，然后才反应过来自己没必要这么做。<br/>
      “抽烟对身体不好。”那个陌生人居然这么说。<br/>
      “闭嘴。这轮不到你管。”奥斯瓦尔德不自在地动动身子。<br/>
      此时已经是傍晚，窗外是一片红色——哥谭傍晚最常见的景象，还有外头常见的汽笛声和接近夜晚的安静。<br/>
      他们在床上差不多浪费了一个下午，奥斯瓦尔德算算时间转过头，刚好对上爱德华的视线。“你不睡了。”这不是问句。<br/>
      爱德华点点头，然后也坐起来。“还很早。”他若有所思，“......我们要开工吗？*第二次？”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德顿一秒，然后反应过来：“操。你管这个叫‘开工’？”他笑出声。这话有些熟悉，好像在哪出现过而且属于价值连城那种。但现在他听到只是想笑。<br/>
      “你想就来。”奥斯瓦尔德想了想补充一句，“......不要进来。”<br/>
      “行。”爱德华挪了过来，二人再一次肌肤相触。</p><p> </p><p>      指尖划过对方的躯体——再一次。热度也再一次慢慢攀升起来。只是这次似乎有些东西被改变了。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德喘息，拉着爱德华躺在床上，一点点允许对方进入自己的空间。爱德华在他的引导下乖乖侧身，阴茎滑进奥斯瓦尔德的股缝。<br/>
      “往上一点。”<br/>
      “不，你往下。”奥斯瓦尔德回绝了爱德华的请求，爱德华听话地往下滑，将炽热摩擦过奥斯瓦尔德的身体一部分，然后进入大腿股。<br/>
      爱德华借着优势把手伸过奥斯瓦尔德的腰际往上揉捏他的乳尖。奥斯瓦尔德满足地呻吟，手开始上下摩擦自己的阴茎。<br/>
      然后爱德华开始移动。对方坚硬的热度磨着奥斯瓦尔德双腿间的缝隙。时针再次移转。他们听着对方的呻吟，呼吸交织。</p><p> </p><p>      事后他们躺在床上。汗水干透，皮肤隐约可以感觉到凉意。他们互相感受床边一侧对方的重量，听着街道外偶尔的车鸣，看着街外的霓虹灯在天花板留下光影。<br/>
      他们躺的很近，几乎可以说是靠在一起。房内听不到声音，只有呼吸声，但氛围已经大不相同。<br/>
      爱德华的手伸过来，轻轻摩挲奥斯瓦尔德的脖颈。两具躯体在凌乱的大床上贴近，无意识地相互触碰。<br/>
      这是熟悉而甜蜜的温存。二人不约而同意识到迷雾环绕下难以掌控的暖意在此时此刻涌动。房内阴暗的光线从背后延伸，匍匐在他们脊背、肩膀、手臂和脸颊上。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德指尖划过爱德华赤裸的胸膛，初次谨慎又温暖的碰触像按下一个无人知晓的按钮。奥斯瓦尔德不可避免感到头昏脑涨，这像是发生过的。像是在某个时间、某个空间里，这种温柔已经发生过千百回。<br/>
      “......爱德。”奥斯瓦尔德突然轻声哼出这个名字，短短两个音节念起来却是无比困难，但出口那刻奥斯瓦尔德像是尝到一小口缺失的蛋糕的甜味。<br/>
      陌生人转过头：“你叫我什么？”他看起来十分惊讶，奥斯瓦尔德才后知后觉感到尴尬。这是一夜情对象不该有的亲昵，他们有那么一些越线了。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德不吱声。几秒后旁边的被子动了动，爱德华侧过身换个更舒服的姿势躺着。一阵莫名其妙的笑声响起，奥斯瓦尔德停顿后才发现那是爱德华发出的。<br/>
      “奥兹。”爱德华叫道，奥斯瓦尔德全身通电般一震，“......奥兹。”爱德华又开玩笑似地再叫了一遍，说完还咂咂嘴，像是回味。<br/>
      “妈的。”奥斯瓦尔德低声骂。突然间两人不约而同向前和对方交换了一个吻。舌尖探进对方嘴唇，像鱼滑进熟悉的水域。然后爱德华叹息一声，最先松开了嘴唇。<br/>
      “现在几点了？”他问。<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德起身看向床头柜的闹钟：“七点。留下来吃个晚饭？”<br/>
      爱德华摇头：“不了，我恐怕得走了。”<br/>
      “那真可惜。”奥斯瓦尔德发现自己居然真的感到遗憾，“考虑下给我留个号码，或许我们还可以再见。”<br/>
      沉默。<br/>
      “呃……”爱德华皱眉，“抱歉，我想还是算了。”<br/>
      “为什么？如果是想要什么你可以尽管开口。”<br/>
      “不，不是这样。”爱德华解释，“我打算离开哥谭，所以......我想我们不会再见。”<br/>
      “太可惜了。”这句话奥斯瓦尔德说的情真意切，“为什么不留下来？”<br/>
      “我......不知道。”爱德华起身下床，捡起椅子上的衣物，一边穿上一边说着，“十多年前我就打算着离开，但不知道为什么我没走，考虑很久后我想还是付出行动——人在迷宫里转了太久，是时候离开死胡同，走出去寻找个答案。”<br/>
      “好吧。”奥斯瓦尔德撇撇嘴，“你打算去哪？星城？大都会？”<br/>
      “不知道。”爱德华套上最后一件外套，娴熟地打好领带，“也许中心城，也可能去去国外，反正不会回来。”<br/>
      “那祝你旅途愉快。”<br/>
      奥斯瓦尔德看着整装待发的爱德华，一瞬间他又变成了那个街上偶遇的路人。爱德华笑着突然走进床边，朝他的方向伸出了手，奥斯瓦尔德一僵，犹豫着是否躲开。<br/>
      但爱德华只是把手伸到奥斯瓦尔德的旁边，从床头柜上开着的雪茄盒里摸走了一根雪茄。
      “留作纪念。”他晃晃雪茄，然后将它放进西装内兜。<br/>
      “再见，奥斯瓦尔德。”然后他离开，没有留下任何东西。奥斯瓦尔德翻翻白眼，看着那个身影在门口彻底消失后又重新躺回床上。<br/>
      他又舒舒服服的睡了一觉。等他醒过来，爱德华就是爱德华，他变回了一个陌生人该有的模糊影子，短暂的盘踞在脑海里。奥斯瓦尔德不会在意也不会想起。</p><p> </p><p>      从此他们再也没见过面。奥斯瓦尔德没什么后悔。他们就是两条无足轻重的钱，在短暂的相遇后总会渐行渐远，最终变成两条互不干涉的平行线。<br/>
      他们永远也不会知道两条线曾经紧密相连。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*“我们要开工吗？”：Shall we get to<br/>
work？（S5E11台词）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*双人失忆梗</p><p> </p><p>*这里背景还是tv，爱德华在忘记奥兹后也相对忘记了部分来自对方的影响与转变，失忆总是迷迷糊糊的，如果你觉得OOC了我很抱歉Ｘ(<br/>*我写了很多细节与暗示......但感觉这篇没有很虐，捅刀失败（叹气）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>